


Wandering Eyes

by JoseyxNeko



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: At least this one isn't as bad as the others, But I don't write Horror, Can't a Demon shower in peace?!, Comedy, Confronting your angel, Crack, Crack Prompt: Eldrich Horrors, Disembodied Angel Eyes, Humor, M/M, So this is what you get, Stalking, Voyeurism, Why am I writing these when I should be finishing my 3 month long WIP?, You've been warned, kind of, mild flirting, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/pseuds/JoseyxNeko
Summary: Crowley feels like he's being watched, post apocalypse, but not by his superiors. Who could it be?Overall Winner of O Lord Heal These Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes 'Eldrich Horrors' prompt, and joint winner for Most Ridiculously Tickety Boo.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	Wandering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eldrich Horrors, go wild.
> 
> Me: ::writes a story that's barely beyond General Audiences::
> 
> At least I'm on brand.
> 
> Enjoy!

Crowley was being watched.

Well, no-

 _They_ weren’t being watched. The two of them. Together.

It was just Crowley. He was sure of it.

It didn’t feel the same as when he knew that Heaven and/or Hell was watching. It was _eerie_. Like someone peeking at him from around the corner, only- he hadn’t caught anyone yet.

Then there was Aziraphale being weird. He’d often ask him about his day, whilst mentioning specifics that Crowley hadn’t mentioned yet.

_“Have a good day, my dear? You know there’s a closer supermarket to your flat you could visit instead, don’t you?”_

He visits the supermarket several streets away because he suspects that one of the clerks is in an abusive relationship with their boyfriend, and he likes to keep an eye on it, and use Demonic interventions when he deems it necessary.

Confused by the Angel’s comment, all he could reply with was _“Ngk?”_

_“Really Crowley, you can be so unobservant sometimes. Oh, did I tell you about this new restaurant that’s opened just around the corner.....?”_

Sometimes he’d just be walking down the street and swear he could see something shimmering out of the corner of his eye, but the moment he turned, there’d be nothing there.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

He was showering, and suddenly the steam on the glass of his shower became a clear window in the shape of an eye.

He pretended not to notice, and the window remained clear the whole time. Just as he was about to turn off the shower, he ducked down, glared through the gap in the condensation, and was met with a very startled disembodied eye.

He’d know that eye anywhere.

“ANGEL!”

He cut the water and cleared the room of condensation in the same snap, to an unexpected audience of a multitude of eyes, all looking equally panicked and guilty, before they shimmered and disappeared from view.

He stormed into the bookshop, now fully clothed and hair dry, and burst into the backroom with all the ferocity he could muster.

“YOU,” he bellowed.

Aziraphale was sat at his desk, book open, cocoa in hand, the _picture_ of innocence.

“Yes, my dear?” he replied, not even reacting to Crowley’s outburst.

 _Too_ innocent. How can someone as clever as him be _so_ stupid?

“You’ve been watching me!” Crowley said accusingly, placing his hands on his hips with attitude.

“ _Me?_ ” Aziraphale asked incredulously. “My dear, I assure you, I’ve been in my bookshop this whole time.”

“And your eyes?” Crowley pressed.

Aziraphale stilled momentarily before continuing. “In my head, as per usual.”

Crowley grit his teeth. “Your _other_ eyes?” He narrowed his own behind his sunglasses.

Aziraphale swallowed. “I...I don’t know what you mean,” he answered hesitantly.

“Oh don’t play dumb Aziraphale! How many eyes have you got anyway? Fifty? _A hundred?!_ ”

“Well, I-” the Angel replied, affronted, “That is clearly a very personal question to ask an Angel, Crowley!”

“What?!” Crowley exclaimed scathingly, “And watching me shower isn’t very personal??”

Aziraphale’s cheeks reddened, swiftly appearing very, very embarrassed. He turned back to his book and closed it with a sigh, his cocoa long forgotten. He mumbled something quietly to himself.

“What was that, Angel?” Crowley asked, approaching him from behind.

“I said, ‘I wanted to make sure you were safe’!” 

Aziraphale spun back around on his chair, coming face to face with Crowley’s crotch. With a lick of his lips so quick a non-occult being wouldn’t have been able to catch it, he looked up to meet Crowley’s sunglassed eyes.

Crowley softened. Not much, obviously, as he was a Demon after all, but enough to see Aziraphale’s point.

He leaned over Aziraphale, resting his hand on the back of his chair, tilting the Angel backwards to better look at him.

“See something you like Angel?” he asked, a clearing his throat mid-sentence.

Aziraphale glanced down quickly towards Crowley’s jeans, and back up again, swallowing audibly.

“Wh-whatever do you mean?” he stammered in reply.

“The shops, the shower, you must’ve seen something that sparked your interest. Care to enlighten me...?” Crowley purred, leaning infinitesimally closer to the Angel’s quivering lips.

There was a beat, before the Angel answered, “Now that you mention it, your masturbation technique could use some work.”

He knew it. Dirty Angel.

“How about you show me?” he smirked.

Aziraphale’s face brightened. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, as it fuels my creativity. Kudos are appreciated too :)
> 
> I'm not as embarrassed with this story, so go ahead and do all that positive stuff that Authors like ;)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/joseyxneko).  
>  _I **will** finished Meanwhile. I will, I will, I will. Goddamn. Writers. Block._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Wandering Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863831) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
